I'll Be There For You
by coonassblondie
Summary: Daria comes back to Lawndale for her ten year reunion, and to face some ghosts of her past. Rated M for later chapters. Previously titled Ten Years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Daria related, that right lies with Viacom and MTV. I promise to return their toys when I'm done playing with them.

I also don't own the lyrics to "Addicted", I'm going to assume they belong to Saving Abel (or whoever wrote the song)

**A/N**: Lookee, I write Daria fanfic! I was hit with inspiration while re-watching the show on Youtube. For those out there on my author alert, I haven't quit writing HP fic, I'm just stuck at the moment. I promise those stories will be done! (Especially Liberty. mmmmm Brian Kinney.)

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_in between the sheets._

_Or the sounds you make with every breath you take_

_it's unlike anything _

_when you're loving me._

Daria turned the volume on her Jaguar's radio up as she passed the Maryland state line, and sang along as loudly as she could as she passed the sign proclaiming that Lawndale was another hundred miles. She liked the solitude of driving, and she loved being able to get lost in her music. The technology age had made it possible to her to never have to listen to bubble-gum pop _ever_ again. She got enough of that through the walls from Quinn's room during high school, thanks very much.

As Daria picked her way through the outskirts of Lawndale, she realized it had been almost a year since she had last visited. Only Jane, her best friend of the past thirteen years, and her insistence that they actually _attend_ their ten-year reunion, if only to make fun of the nobodies the so-called popular people had become, had convinced her she needed to come for a visit. She had told Jane that she would be staying with her and Jesse, though. She absolutely _refused_ to spend any time of what was supposed to a stress-free vacation in the same house as her parents. The same parents who, after Jake's triple-bypass surgery (the cause for Daria's last visit), had rekindled their love life and were very active participants. There were some things, Daria thought to herself with a shudder, that a person didn't need to know about their parents, ever.

Daria pulled her cay into Jane's driveway, behind Jane's bright green Volkswagen, taking brief notice that the Tank Tres, this van in much newer condition than the original, was parked on the other side of the bug. So Trent and Jesse _were_ home. Daria had wondered briefly on the trip if the member of Mystik Spiral, who had finally gotten a record label, after meeting a talent scout that had been in attendance at the Zen during a set, and had finally reached a certain level of notoriety, if not fame, would be home. The van's presence in the driveway answered that lingering question, only to be replaced with more niggling thoughts and doubts. She hadn't seen Trent Lane since the night before she'd left for Raft, and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to see him now.

Daria had barely pulled her suitcase out of her trunk when she heard the front door open and a shrill scream. She braced herself for impact when she saw a blue and yellow blur come flying across the lawn, and planted her feet when the form of Summer, Jane and Jesse's eight-year-old daughter, ran into her middle.

"Aunt Daria, you're here! Mom says to come in, that she's sorry she couldn't come out to meet you but she's working on a promo for the band and she doesn't want to let her muse run rampant or there will be paint all over the house and then we'll have to clean up instead of visiting with you."

Daria raised her brow sardonically at her god-daughter as she replied,

"Were your mom's instruction really that long or explicit?"

"No, she just said to come in 'cause she's busy at the moment but I know what she was doing because I've been watching her for two hours waiting for you to get here and I think she sent me out to have some quiet while she finished making a picture for Mystik Spiral and why is their band called that, anyway, couldn't the come up with something better?"

"You're Uncle Trent used to ask the same thing."

"Aunt Daria, are you Uncle Trent's wife? I mean, you're not mom's sister because I already know who her sisters are, and I know that Miss Quinn is your real sister, and I know that I'm not related to her at all 'cause she told me you were her sister the last time she watched me so the only reason I can think of that I call you Aunt Daria is that you're married to Uncle Trent. You look different from Miss Quinn, though, and I've always called you 'aunt', I was just curious, why?"

"Quinn used to speak in run-ons also, and your Uncle Trent only wishes."

"Does he _really?!_ 'Cause I bet you and him would make a really cute couple! I could tell…"

"Daria, you're finally here!" Jane interrupted as the two walked into the den, where Jane had her easel set up. Daria shot her a look of gratitude at the interruption. "Summer, why don't you take our guest's bags up to her room?"

"Ok, mom!" Summer replied as she grabbed Daria's duffel bag and bounded up the stairs toward the guest room. Jane watched her go with a bemused expression before turning back toward her easel.

"If I wasn't confident she scares the hell out of him, and that I carried around extra weight for six months, I'd be convinced that was Jamie and Quinn's child, and not mine and Jesse's."

"Summer is adopted, Jane."

"Oh yea. I was wondering why I was packing on pounds."

"Middle aged spread? I wonder if Summer and Quinn could share DNA? They certainly act a lot alike."

"That'd be a riot. Imagine what would happen if we found out Quinn and Jamie had had a love child their senior year and hid it from the world long enough to give it up for adoption."

"As apathetic as my dad can be, and as work-obsessed as my mother is, I doubt they'd miss a pregnant Quinn, especially with me out of the house. All I can say is summer is eight, she'll eventually grow out of it."

"Or mine and Jesse's attempts at brainwashing will finally succeed."

The two friends held up their soda cans in silent toast and each took a sip. Daria nearly choked when she heard a deep, quiet voice behind her.

"Hey, Daria. Long time, no see."

Daria managed to swallow her cola without coughing up a lung, and cleared her throat before answering in what she hoped was a confident voice, if a bit raspy.

"Hi, Trent. It's been a while."

"How is Tom?"

"He's good, I suppose. I received a post card from him just before I left. He was in Sydney, gearing up for a trip to the Australian Outback."

"That's cool. Too bad he couldn't come with you. Tom's a pretty cool guy."

"He has his moments," Jane interrupted as she dropped a paintbrush soaked in red paint into a glass of linseed oil and shook it by the handle. Jane turned her easel toward Daria and Trent, one eyebrow raised.

"That's really cool, Janey. It'll make a great cover for our next album."

"Glad you like. So what are you two miscreants doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure about Jesse, but I'm playing an acoustic set at McGrundy's, for old times' sake. You two ought to come, after your school thing. I'm sure that lady with the red hair will watch Summer. You know, the one with all the kids that talks a lot?"

"You mean Quinn?" Daria asked, smirking?

"Yeah, her. Isn't she your cousin or something?"

"Or something." Daria replied just before she and Jane burst into hysterical laughter. Trent simply raised a brow at them and shook his head as he turned to head back upstairs. He was confident he would find Summer in his room, flipping through his box of vinyl records and wanting him to give her a guitar lesson. As he reached the first step, he turned his gaze back toward the room where the two women were still laughing hysterically and said quietly, so no one would overheard him,

"I missed you, Daria."

Trent turned back towards the staircase, completely missing the long blond braid that whipped around the corner at the other end of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Daria characters, I only borrow them and do naughty things with them.

**A/N**: Here it is, chapter 2, a lot faster than I anticipated. I really, really _really_ hate writing long hand. It's not very long, but it seemed like a good stopping place.

"Uncle Trent, can I ask you a question?" Summer blurted as Trent patiently placed her fingers in the position to make a D chord. She strummed the strings, and Trent shook his head briefly as the instrument made a slight buzz.

"It depends on the question. You'll have to hold the strings tighter, but that will come with practice." Trent replied as he pushed her index finder down slightly and nodded for her to strum the strings again. She did, this time creating a clear note, then beamed at him.

"I did it! Which one was that again?"

"Open D. You got it faster than I did. Alright, lesson's over for the day. You have your music?" Trent asked as he placed Summer's practice guitar on a stand in the corner of his room next to his keyboard, then sat on his bed, songbook in hand. He had a few lyrics in his head he wanted to jot down before he forgot them.

"Yeah, I've got it. I can't believe you're giving me homework! Anyway, I was wondering if you and Aunt Daria are, you know, together? Like mom and dad are? I asked her earlier but she didn't have time to answer before we got inside and mom asked me to come upstairs, and they've been down there talking ever since, then they left for their school thingy, so I thought I'd ask you why I call her 'Aunt Daria' when she's not really my aunt at all, but mom's friend. Or is she really my aunt, and I didn't know about it? I'm confused."

Trent sighed and patted the bed next to him, then put his arm around his niece's shoulder as Summer sat down and leaned against him. He remained silent for a minute, choosing his words carefully, then began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Remember when Janey, your mom, told you that you were adopted?"

"Sure. She told me that I had a by-oh-log-ih-cal…" Trent nodded as she pronounced the word correctly, and she continued, "mom and dad, but they couldn't take care of me, and that since her and daddy didn't have any kids of their own, and wanted one, they decided to take care of me, since I didn't have a family."

"That's right. And remember she explained to you that even though she wasn't your biological mother, it didn't mean she didn't love you or think of you as her own daughter?"

"Yeah, but what's this got to do with Aunt Daria? Is she adopted too?"

"Sort of. Aunt Daria has her own family. You've met her sister, Quinn, who watches you sometimes. Aunt Daria met your mom when she moved here, a couple blocks away from where Grandma and Grandpa Lane live, and made friends with your mom. Janey and Daria became best friends, and we adopted her into our family. Your Aunt Daria is closer to your mom than she ever dreamed of being with Quinn, who she doesn't have much in common with."

"Ohhhhh, ok. Cool! So, that means I'm not the only adopted person in our family!"

"Yep, that's something you have in common, something that makes you both special. Now, what do you want me to play for you?" Trent asked in an attempt to change the subject as he grabbed his acoustic guitar, hanging the strap around his shoulder, in case he stood up, forgetting the instrument was in his lap.

"Um, how about that one song that mom likes so much, by the weird looking blond guy?"

As Trent began the first few riffs of _Come As You Are_ by Nirvana, he was interrupted by a soft patting on his knee.

"Uncle Trent, if you and Aunt Daria aren't together, then why do you keep looking at each other funny?"

_Out of the mouths of babes_, Trent thought to himself as he felt the telltale tingle of a blush spread across his features. Summer was too lost in thought to notice as he set his guitar on the bed and replied,

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It's late, and time for little girls to fly off to bed!" With that, Trent picked his niece up piggy-back and ran down the hall at top speed, Summer screaming and giggling the entire way.

Jesse, who had overheard the entire conversation from the bathroom, where he had been brushing his teeth, stuck his head out the door and grinned at his friend and pseudo-brother-in-law. He shut the door again and thought to himself, _he's never going to grow up._ Jesse thought he kind of liked that idea as he headed to his and Jane's bedroom for a short nap before their gig that night.

* * *

Jane and Daria stood by themselves next to a cafeteria table laden with finger foods and paper cups filled with soda. They had already spoken briefly to Jodie and Mack, who would also be celebrating their ten-year wedding anniversary this week, and had an interesting conversation with Brittany, who was now a CPA. College had been rough on her, as she had gone on a cheerleading scholarship, but discovered upon orientation that she had to maintain a 3.0 average to remain on the squad. She had stopped hitting on boys and started hitting the books, and in the process, discovered an affinity for both strategy and numbers, and had decided to major in business accounting. It had taken her almost nine years to achieve her Bachelor's degree, but she had done it, and her framed degree hung proudly in her new office.

As they snickered quietly over Kevin Thompson's receding hairline and pot-belly, Daria sighed and turned to grab another cup full of soda, wishing it was something harder. _Ah, old times_, she thought to herself, _they still suck._

"Remind me again why we came?" Daria asked Jane over the loud music the hired DJ was playing.

"To catch up with old friends?" Jane replied with a light grin.

"You know the only problem with that theory?" Daria asked, as she watched Upchuck moonwalk across the dance floor. Jane shrugged in response, and Daria continued, "Location, location, location."

"You're right. Ready to head to the pub?" At Daria's nod, the duo left the hotel conference room where their reunion was taking place, stopping just long enough to exchange greeting with an aging Mr. O'Neil. As the girls drove toward Dega Street, Jane turned the radio on, and the sounds of Nickelback's _Photograph_ poured out of the speakers.

"Well, that's appropriate." Jane said quietly, with a soft smirk.

"The only problem is I don't miss anyone enough to actually look for their photo. Except perhaps you, and I already know where your picture is."

"I can't think of _someone's_ picture you'd like to have."

"Not this again."

"I don't get why you don't just tell him how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell, Jane. It was a one-time thing, and I moved on, and so did he."

"That's bullshit, and we both know it, Daria. Trent isn't as oblivious as he used to be. People grow up, and they change, you included, whether you like it or not."

"All right, fine. If I promise to talk to Trent before the week is out, will you shut up about it? You have to promise not to interfere, though."

"Scouts honor." Jane replied solemnly as she held up her right hand.

"You were never a scout."

"That's true, and I don't have any honor, either. Ready to go, McGruff?" Jane replied as she grinned evilly and pulled into the gravel parking lot of McGrundy's Pub.

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?"

"We're heeee-ere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Daria characters, I borrowed them from Viacom and promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Here's chap three, and I've got four about half written (it should be finished by tomorrow afternoon sometime, but I'm not making any promises.)

Daria watched from her bar stool as Trent signed band posters for a gaggle of giggling teenage girls, rolling his eyes upwards and sighing heavily after each one. Jane had long since left with Jesse in the Tank Tres, ensuring Daria that Trent would be _glad_ to give her a ride home. Daria hadn't argued with her, simply rolled her eyes and shooed her off to go home with her live-in lover to relieve Quinn and check on Summer.

Daria watched as the last girl, who was short, with long red hair and low slung jeans and reminded her disconcertingly of a teenage Quinn, bashfully tapped Trent on the shoulder and gestured with her other hand to the disposable camera she was holding. Trent shrugged in response and muttered something Daria couldn't quite make out, then grimaced when the teen let out a high-pitched squeal. The girl started to hand her camera to her friend, whom Daria could tell was slowly being eaten up with jealousy, to take their picture.

Daria was off of her bar stool and headed for Trent and his fans before she could stop herself. _There was something to be said for liquid courage after all_, Daria thought to herself as she walked across the now empty dance floor toward the trio.

"Ladies, if you'd like, I'll take the pictures while both of you pose with Trent." Daria said when she got within ear-shot. Trent grinned at her, a mischievous sparkle now in his eyes. As the two teens stood on either side of him, Trent threw an arm around each girl's shoulders and planted a rough, whiskery peck on each girl's cheek just as the flash went off for each photograph. Daria handed the camera back to the Quinn look-alike and took the arm Trent proffered her. She watched silently as he grimaced again when the two girls let out high-pitched squeals as they headed for the exit.

"I've never quite gotten used to that particular noise." Trent said quietly, followed by a deprecating laugh.

"It does take some getting used to, I had sixteen years of practice, you've only had five. Besides, you just made those two girls queens of Lawndale High for a week or so."

"Guess so. God, high school, ugh." Trent repressed a visible shudder. "Aren't you glad we're mature adults now?"

"Adults. Right. I spend just as much time pissing people off now that I did when I was eighteen, only now I get paid for it." Daria replied blandly.

"Eighteen. Remember your eighteenth birthday, Daria?" Trent asked, his brow slightly raised as he elbowed her gently.

"Of course I do. I could have killed Jane for that. Still could, really. Remind me when we get back to her house." Daria replied, flushing slightly at the memory.

"Janey didn't mean any harm. She never did, she just wanted us to be happy."

"Oh, she made me happy, alright," Daria replied, deadpan, as she climbed into the passenger seat of Jane's car and waited patiently for Trent to adjust the seat for his longer legs. As Trent drove slowly back to Jane's house, he hummed quietly along with the radio, leaving Daria staring out of the window at the blackness, both lost to their thoughts.

* * *

_Jane walked up to Daria just as she slammed her locker door shut._

_"I heard about someone who has a birthday coming up."_

_"Voices in your head bothering you again?"_

_"Come on, Daria, at least tell me something you want."_

_Daria glanced around the corridor to check for eavesdroppers. After all, sometimes the walls had ears, and the last thing she needed was for the Fashion Nazis to overhear her. She leaned closer to Jane and mumbled,_

_"I'll spill, but you can't laugh. And you have to take it to the grave."_

_"Scouts honor." Jane replied as she held up her right hand._

_"I didn't know you were a scout." Daria replied in her regular monotone._

_"I wasn't," Jane replied with a grin, "and I don't have any honor either. 'Fess up, Morgendorffer. I'll try to keep a straight face."_

_Daria blushed and mumbled something quietly._

_"Come again?" Jane asked, and inkling of what had her best friend so flustered._

_"Exactly. I want to lose my virginity before I leave for Raft next fall. I thought my eighteenth birthday would be the perfect time. Becoming an adult and all that nostalgic crap."_

_Jane was dumbfounded. It had never occurred to her Daria even thought about sex, much less wanted to _have_ it, with _anyone_. This was a matter to be taken into her own hands. "So…Tom?"_

_"Not a shot in hell. Besides, we broke up last week."_

_"Oh, and when were you going to share this bit of juicy gossip with me?" Jane asked, wondering what could break up the so-called perfect couple._

_"I was tired of being taken for granted, and he was tired of trying to figure me out. Simple as that, and we're still friends, more or less."_

_"It was bound to happen eventually."_

_"Right. We're teenagers. Our relationships are doomed to failure at the outset."_

_"So Tom is out. Have you give any thought to whom your prospective partner might be?"_

_"I said I wanted to, Jane, not that I was actively planning on going through with it."_

_"Hypothetically, then. If you could screw _anyone_, who would it be?"_

_"Um, Trent Reznor?"_

_"A bit more realistic, please? Although, that does give me an idea…" Jane tapped her chin thoughtfully with her index finger, and grinned internally as Daria blushed a bright, vibrant red._

_"No. Absolutely not. No. NO, Jane!"_

_"Aw, come on, Daria! All I have to do is ask. And if he says no, you'll never know. You're obviously still interested."_

_"Damn you." Was Daria's only reply as they reached the front of the Morgendorffer residence. "Fine. Do what you will, but don't tell me about it."_

_

* * *

  
_

_That afternoon, Jane stood at the kitchen sink in the Lane kitchen, steadily washing the pile of dirty dishes that had built up over the last couple weeks. She was scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain off a coffee mug with a piece of steel wool when she heard the front door open and close._

_"Hey, Trent, in here!" Jane called out, knowing her brother would be in the room in a moment to investigate the refrigerator. Trent wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, eyes widening briefly at the sight of Janey cleaning._

_"Whoa. Is it spring already?"_

_"Nah, we're having Daria's birthday party here Saturday night."_

_"Oh, cool. How old is she gonna be?" Trent asked as he stretched and yawned. _I should really stop staying up for 48 hours straight, _he thought to himself as he shut the refrigerator door and settled at the kitchen table. _

_"Eighteen. You think you and the guys could play a set? There will be food." Jane asked, knowing the way to her brother's heart._

_"Sure, I'll tell the band tomorrow. We've got some new-ish stuff we could try out. When did you say this gig was?"_

_"Saturday night. Today is Wednesday, so that gives you three days to get ready. I'll remind you again before then."_

_"Thanks, Janey. I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm whooped." Trent stood, stretched again, and headed for the stairs, then stopped at the foot. "Um, Janey?"_

_"Yo."_

_"What should I get her? Like, for a gift. I don't think she'd go for another piercing."_

_"Well, I suppose I could tell you what she really wants, as she told me earlier, but I don't think you'll go for it."_

_"Try me."_

_Jane succinctly repeated to her brother Daria's birthday wish. Trent stood in a surprised silence for a several minutes for replying slowly,_

_"And you think I'd be the person for this?"_

_"I think you'd be abso-fucking-lutely perfect."_

_"I didn't think Daria even liked me, and even less after blowing that assignment."_

_"That was over a year ago, Trent, and it was my grade riding on it, not hers. We still passed, and I believe she's over it by now. Oh, and you're an oblivious idiot."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Daria has had the hots for you for the past three years! Haven't you noticed?" Jane snapped as she threw the rag she had been wiping counter tops down with into the sink with a snap. _

_Trent stood in a shocked silence as Jane picked up the towel, wrung it out and hung it over the faucet to dry. He finally came to when she plopped down into one of the cracked Formica dining chairs._

_"What time is this party for?"_

_"Seven 'til midnight or so."_

_"Booze?"_

_"Only if you provide it." Jane replied with a conspiratorial grin that Trent briefly returned._

_"Want to go with me to Dega Street Saturday morning?"_

_"Sure, what time? I need to pick up the cake, anyway."_

_"Whenever I wake up. Let's say eleven or so."_

_"Works for me."_

_"It's a date. I'm headed up to my room now. I…I've got a lot to think about."_

_"Sure, but I know she wouldn't turn you down, bro."_

_"Yeah. Just…give me some time. Good night, Janey."_

_"'Night. And hey, Trent?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Daria characters, that right lies with Viacom and MTV. I promise to return their toys when I'm done playing with them.

**A/N: **Sorry this chap took longer than the last few, and still no lemon. I started writing and it just started flowing. Still some filler here, but it's necessary damn it! Hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I am working on Chap 5 today, also, 'til time to leave for work. It might get posted today, but may be Thursday. Please please please leave me a review, even if it's just to say that the story sucks and I'm evil for pairing Daria and Trent in any way, shape or form. I reply to all reviews personally.

**A/N 2: **I feel compelled to go ahead and say this now, as opposed to the end of the story. If you are looking for happy ending fluff, where D and T get married and live happily ever after, this is probably not the story for you. I tend to take a very realistic view of past vs. current relationships, and how they affect our lives. (which is also why Tom didn't last past high school - Daria said it herself, high school relationships rarely last). If you're married to your high school sweetheart, I commend you, and do not mean to offend, but having been in a Daria/Trent type relationship myself, I wanted to write a fic from that persepective. Also, Trent may seem a bit OOC and more talkative than he is in Canon. I think everyone is more talkative with people that are totally comfortable with, and I think over the course of time, everyone changes a bit. I know I'm not the same as I was at 17.

Daria stared fuzzily at the alarm clock that now read 2:31 a.m. She groaned, turned over, punched the pillow a few times, turned over again, and squinted at the clock as it turned over to 2:32 a.m. _Give it up, Morgendorffer,_ she thought to herself as she sat up and stretched. Daria grabbed her tee-shirt and shorts off the foot of the bed where she had draped them, and pulled on a pair of warm socks, then padded silently towards the kitchen.

Daria shielded her eyes as she snapped the harsh kitchen light on, and headed straight for the coffee-pot to heat up some water for a mug of hot chocolate, thinking that a warm drink would help her sleep.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Daria nearly jumped at the soft voice coming from the small table behind her.

"Sheezus, Trent, you scared the shit out of me." Daria replied, trying to catch the breath she had inhaled sharply at the sight of the wiry man sitting at the table with what looked like a half-full cup of instant hot cocoa. He simply half-grinned and toasted her with the mug before taking a sip, leaving a small line of white froth on his upper lip. Daria had to bite back an insidious desire to laugh as she took him in. _Oh, if only his teenage fans could see him now_, Daria thought to herself as she observed the supposedly hard-core lead singer of the grunge band sitting in a cracked Formica chair in nothing but blue boxers sprinkled with yellow smiley faces, grinning at her with his milk mustache.

As if he could read her thoughts, Trent cocked a sharp eyebrow and wiped his upper lip with the back of his hand. Daria chuckled as she dumped a packet of the brown powder into a coffee mug and added hot water from the carafe.

"So what's your excuse? It's not a strange house for you." Daria asked as she sat down in the chair adjacent to Trent, preparing for a long night of sleeplessness.

"Guess not. My sleep schedule gets out of whack when we're on the road. We're usually up all night and asleep in the Tank all day, or running on caffeine if we're driving."

"So how do you like your newfound fame. Well, notoriety, anyway," Daria clarified at Trent's questioning glance. He chuckled in response, and Daria was surprised that it didn't end in a hacking cough.

"It's a lot to get used to, and it takes more work than I thought it would when I was 22. I had to quit smoking and figure out why I was sleeping so damn much, so the first stop with the check from our first big gig was go to the doc. Discovered I was narcoleptic, on top of keeping really unhealthy hours and habits. That hasn't really changed, though, I usually drive 'cause I have to take these little pills to sleep decently."

"At least you recognized you had a problem." Daria shrugged as she took a tentative sip of her cocoa, not sure if had cooled off enough to not blister then inside of her mouth. Trent shrugged self-deprecatingly as he rubbed the back of his neck and replied,

"Yea, and I'm glad I found a solution, even if it is temporary. As for the sudden popularity, I know that it's fleeting. Teenagers are fickle creatures. We may be hot today, but all it takes for us to be out of a job is for the next American Idol to have a decent song."

Daria chuckled in response and shook her head at the concept. After a few minutes of silence, Trent cleared his throat and asked quietly,

"So why are you down here instead of fast asleep?"

"Too much to think about, I guess. Coming home always has a lot of memories, some I'm not quite ready to face yet, unless I have no choice." Daria replied, blushing as she met Trent's dark gaze. Trent didn't reply, simply took Daria's hand in his own warm one, and gently squeezed. Daria didn't have to say how much she appreciated the gesture.

"Trent, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"You asked earlier if I remembered my eighteenth birthday, as if I could forget. I know Jane asked you to do that for me, but I assumed, at the time, you would wish her luck or laugh it off. Why didn't you?"

Trent scratched his head with his free hand as he hummed and thought out his answer, then replied slowly,

"I had planned to turn her down, I think, but something told me to think it over."

"Commendable, and understandable. What changed your mind?"

"Monique."

"Monique?" Daria was stunned, as she hadn't heard or thought about the sexy female rocker in years.

"Oh, yea. Well, you know that Mo and I were dating, on and off?" At Daria's slight nod of acknowledgment, he continued, "At the time of your birthday, we were off, but still talking, and occasionally writing songs together. You have to understand that Mo was my only female friend at the time, besides the bit that I hung out with you and Janey, and if I wanted perspective on what it was like for a girl's first time, I had to ask a girl."

"I can't imagine the first time is the same for a guy at all."

"Heh. No, nothing like it. A lot less pain, for starters. So I called Monique up and asked her to come over for a jam session."

* * *

_Jane threw open the door at the rapid knock, wondering who it could be. Any of the members of the band wouldn't knock, and Daria was stuck shopping for a new birthday outfit with Helen. Jane knew Daria was probably miserable, and Helen would end up with the new clothes, but only thirty minutes shopping was too fast, even for Daria._

_"Hey, Janey, is Trent here?" Monique asked from the front step, smiling what she hoped was a friendly expression._

_"Uh, yea, up in his room." Jane replied, curious as to why Monique would stop by. She rarely came to their house, preferring to have Trent pick her up or meet her downtown. The only thing Jane could think is that Trent had asked her specifically to come over, and that meant he wanted advice over something woman-related that he was too embarrassed to ask his sister. Jane grinned as she led Monique to the stairs. _Guess Trent's made his decision, _Jane thought to herself as she pointed out her brother's room, where the sounds of an acoustic guitar were floating out._

_"Go on up, he's been up there writing all day." Jane said as she headed back to the living room where she had been cleaning in an attempt to make Casa Lane presentable for Daria's birthday party. _

_Monique knocked gently on Trent's bedroom door and took in his disheveled appearance as he waved her in from his spot on the bed, surrounded by crumpled sheets of notebook paper, his acoustic in his lap._

_"So what's this dire emergency that I had to leave practice early for? You have a new song you're wanting me to listen to?" Monique joked as she perched on the end of the bed. Trent laughed, ending in a hacking cough as he set his guitar on the floor and started gathering up his papers. He shook his head and turned to face his oldest friend._

_"Nah, nothing like that, but I do need some advice. You know, from a woman."_

_"Uh oh, who is she, how old is she, and when is she due?" Monique asked, her grin quickly becoming serious. Sure, she and Trent had a lot of fun together, but she knew they'd never be anything serious, and she liked it that way. It left her more time for her band and her music career. If she needed relief and couldn't find it anywhere else, she knew she could count of Trent to be both clean and available._

_"Ha fucking ha, Mo. She's eighteen, not pregnant," _Yet, _Trent added silently to himself as he made a mental note to pick up protection, "and still a virgin."  
_

_"Who on Earth do you know that's still a virgin, and wanting to sleep with you? Unless it's…ohhhh. Oh. She's cute, Trent. A little quiet, but it's the quiet ones that always turn out the freakiest."_

_"So I've heard," Trent replied with a bit of distaste, "I still don't know what to do. I've never slept with a virgin, and have no idea what I'm doing here. I only told Janey I'd consider it, and the more I think about it, the more the idea of teaching her appeals to me. It doesn't help that every time I see her blush and stutter, I get hard as a rock. Jane's convinced her that I'm completely oblivious, although we both know better, but it seems to have helped Daria become more comfortable around me, and I'm glad."_

_"Awe, my little Trent has his first crush." Monique giggled at the death glare leveled at her by whom she considered her best friend. "Seriously, though, if you're that interested in her, go for it. As for the technical stuff, it's her first time. She's going to be scared fucking silly, and if you make her nervous just standing there, you're going to _have_ to find a way to get her to relax. What works for me, or anyone else you've had sex with, may not work on her. Ask Janey for suggestions, Daria is her best friend, after all, or go with your gut if you don't want to ask your sister. Also, I got that her family was kinda conservative. Go easy on the nudity until you find out how comfortable she is. Not everyone walks around the house in the buff like you do. Finally, when you do get there, use a lot of lube and go slow. It's going to hurt like a sunavabitch and she probably won't come unless you make her do so beforehand. We girls rarely have an orgasm our first time, and we're sore as hell afterward. Need to know anything else, o naïve one?"_

_"I think you covered it. So, condoms, lube, and painkillers." Trent replied, his head spinning a bit at the information overload._

_"Preferably something for sensitive skin, and advil should work fine. Don't give her anything too strong without knowing how she'll react to it. I have to head back to practice, we've got a few new songs we need to beat out before Friday night. Wanna come watch us play?"_

_"Where?"_

_"The Zen, like usual." Monique asked, standing and hugging Trent around the neck._

_"I'll think about it. Maybe even ask Janey to come with, if she ever stops cleaning." Trent replied, winking at his friend, "and hey, thanks for the talk."_

_"Any time. One more thing."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't fuck it up."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daria, that right lies with MTV and Viacom. I promise to return their toys when I'm done playing with them. Maybe.**

**A/N: **I know a lot of people have added this to their story alert, and I apologize for the long wait in updating. This chapter has been sitting in my inbox for over two weeks (and yes, it is woefully short, and lemon-free, but I promise to make up for that with the next one.) but every time I've tried to upload it FF wouldn't let me. I finally uploaded a blank page and copy-pasted. Hopefully the format will stay like it is supposed to...

I'll be a bit in posting the next chapter, as I've got a fest fic to finish (say that 5 times fast!) and I need to update my crossover. If you are a fan of either Harry Potter or Queer As Folk, please check out my other WIP, Give Me Liberty (And Give Me Life). It _should_ be updated within the week, for those who already have it on their alerts.

* * *

Daria stared at Trent, dumbfounded. It had never occurred to her that he had been as nervous as she that night, much less had actually asked for advice from someone. She knew she should reply, but she was simply drawing a surprised blank.

"Daria, you still with me?" Trent asked as he waved his free hand in front of her eyes, then laughed quietly, ending in his choking hack.

"What? Oh, yea, just a bit stunned, that's all. I guess at the time you were the older, more experienced man, and it never occurred to me that you had issues of your own."

"It's cool. We were kids, after all, right?" At Daria's slight nod of agreement, Trent smiled softly and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He yawned, scratching his stomach, then stopped suddenly when he realized Daria was staring at him as if he were a particularly juicy piece of meat and she was a starving woman. He had no idea if she had a boyfriend, or any kind of relationship, as he had never asked his sister one way or the other. He was never sure if he didn't want to know because he didn't care, or because he cared too much.

"Like what you see?" Trent asked, then smirked when Daria's face flushed with embarrassment at being caught. She shook her head slightly, then crossed her arms in a vain attempt to hide the evidence of her arousal poking through her thin pajama shirt, before replying,

"Sorry. It's just been quite a while since I was in the same room as a half-naked man. The fact that it's the handsome crush of my wild youth doesn't help matters any."

Trent snorted in laughter as she also stood, yawned, and pushed her chair in. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Trent decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the kitchen.

"You know what always helps me sleep?"

"What?" Daria asked, quirking one brow.

"Body heat." Trent replied as he stepped close enough to Daria for her to feel the waves of unbridled heat pouring from his skin, the proximity making her skin tingle.

"Trent, we shouldn…" Daria's excuses were cut off by his lips meeting hers in a slow, languorous kiss. She tensed momentarily, her brain screaming at her that this was one of those _very_. _Bad. Ideas._ Daria did her best to shut off the warning sirens as she relaxed into his embrace.

As they made their way up the stairs toward his room, they shared kisses, each more passionate than the last. Daria had forgotten how warm Trent usually was, and how hot he could become. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She certainly remembered the heat of their first encounter, it was one of the few sensations that had stuck with her over the years, and one that her few partners since had been unable to recreate.

As the pair fell onto Trent's bed, shedding articles of clothing and tossing them pell-mell across the room, Daria was surprised when Trent pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I've missed you. A lot."

"I've missed you too." Daria replied as she fought off the sting of tears she could feel forming at the corners of her eyes. _When did I get so damn sentimental_, she asked herself as she blinked rapidly and grinned up at the man she had always considered a good friend, even after they had lost contact.

"Hey, none of that. Tonight is about remembering, and feeling good about it. Remember the first time?" Trent said gently as he ran his fingers through her hair, now shorter than in was in high school, but still long enough to be wavy.

"That was ages ago, Trent." Daria laughed as she kissed his neck and ran her nails gently down his arm, making him shiver a bit.

"Well, I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

_"Thank you for the new skirt, Jodie, and the book, Mack. I'm glad you came." Daria stated in her normal monotone, out of habit rather than boredom as she hugged Jodie and rolled her eyes as she bumped Mack's fist with her own. The couple was the last to leave, and Daria closed the door behind them and grinned at Jane as she slumped against the door to Casa Lane. The slushy drink she had had earlier was making her brain fuzzy, which made her confident Jane had given her a margarita that was decidedly not virgin. Like she would be, soon, hopefully, she giggled internally as she fought to maintain a calm exterior._

_"Well, it's finally over." Jane said as she entered the living room with a roll of garbage bags._

_"Except the aftermath. Hand me one of those." Daria replied as she held her hand out._

_"Nuh-uh, birthday girl. I can handle this. Why don't you go see if the band needs help picking up?" Jane asked with a large grin that Daria decided to ignore, for her own sanity. Who knew what evil schemes her best friend was plotting today?_

_Daria made her way through the house, kicking trash and confetti out of her way as she went. Jane had insisted on black balloons, filled with white confetti, and had either bought or made (Daria suspected the former) a cake in the shape of a skull, as a joke on her "Misery Chick" persona. The band had supplied a keg and a couple of bottles of margarita mix as their birthday gift, and Upchuck had glibly offered his DJ services. Daria had actually had quite a good time, although she tried hard not to show it. She did have to admit that she was incredibly thankful there was also a football game the same night, and the Kevin-the-QB and Brittany had opted to not attend the party with Jodie and Mack. _

_When she reached the back door, she flung it open, and walked straight into Trent, who caught her by the waist and steadied her on her feet before she had a chance to fall backwards. Daria was struck by how warm his hands were, and wondered briefly what his hands would feel like against her bare skin. She shook the thought off as she smiled at Trent and thanked him for rescuing her. He chuckled in response, ending in his signature hack. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself._

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"What am I doing?" Trent asked, grinning a bit at the odd question._

_"Coughing. I've never heard you laugh without coughing. Are you sick?" Daria asked, concern making her eyes narrow in thought._

_"Heh, no. Between smoking and singing so loudly, it's hard to get a deep breath sometimes." Trent replied softly as he stepped into the kitchen, leading Daria with him by the hand. "Where were you headed?"_

_"Actually, I was coming to see if you guys needed any help."_

_"Nah, everything is loaded up, I think Jesse is just waiting on Janey, she's going to help him unload the Tank, since the next practice is at his house."_

_"Oh. But why aren't you doing that?" Daria asked, confused. Of course, she had intended to go home after the party, so Jane had no reason to stay home, but, as far as Daria knew, she rarely helped the band with their equipment unless she was going to get something out of the deal. Maybe Jesse was paying her? With what, Daria wasn't sure, and didn't really want to contemplate the thought, as her brain was starting to spin again, making her dizzy._

_"Whoa there. I think you've had a bit too much. Here, drink this, you'll be glad you did in the morning." Trent said as he handed Daria a glass of water he had filled from the tap. She drank it quickly, set the glass on the table, and smiled her Mona Lisa smile at him in thanks._

_"I'd better get home, it's getting late, and if Jane's not staying then I have no reason to."_

_"If you want to, but don't leave yet. I still have to give you my gift." Daria nodded, expecting Trent to produce a package from somewhere, hastily wrapped. She was taken aback when she felt his hand in hers. He tugged her arm gently, encouraging her to follow him up the stairs. Daria shrugged and followed him, letting her eyes rove over his thin frame._

**Please leave a review, let me know if you loved or hated it. I appreciate each one and try my best to reply personally.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Daria, that right lies completely with Viacom and MTV. I'm only playing with their toys, I'll return them when I'm done. Maybe. I might keep Trent.

**A/N:** This is a continuation of the last chapter. Originally, they were all one chap, but it was entirely too long, so I split it where I thought it would be appropriate. THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. So, if that's what you've been after, here it is. If you're just hear for the story part, you can safely assume the italics are about Daria and Trent's first time, and skip straight to the page break at the bottom. Not suitable for work, or little eyes and ears. Don't like, don't read. Without further ado:

_Trent pushed the door to his room open, and Daria was surprised to see he had picked up all the dirty clothes and junk that normally littered his floor. She noticed with some detached interest that his full-sized bed was actually made._

_"You cleaned up just for me?" Daria asked, smiling softly at Trent, one brow quirked as she watched him kick his shoes and socks off and deposit his wallet, wallet chain and watch onto the bedside table. She perched on the edge of his bed and set about removing her heavy boots. She placed them neatly at the end of the bed, her socks stuffed in the tops._

_"Heh, yea. I wanted you to be comfortable, and I noticed your room was pretty tidy."_

_"I appreciate the gesture. So, how do we go about this? Do we both undress and jump in the sack, or is the foreplay involved? Or do we undress each other, and then screw in our underwear like they do in porn…" Daria's nervous monologue was cut off by Trent's warm lips against her own. He pulled back slightly to gauge her reaction, and noticed her neck was slightly flushed. He vaguely remembered Janey mentioning some kind of rash she got when anxious or embarrassed. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her back, over her green tee-shirt._

_"You've got to relax, Daria. I won't hurt you." At her slight nod of acknowledgment, Trent leaned back and gently removed Daria's glasses from her face and set them on the night table next to his wallet. He held her to him again, simply enjoying having her in his embrace._

_Daria was struck by how warm Trent was. She had always assumed because he had such a cool personality, he would be cool to the touch, like a vampire. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Daria felt as if her insides had been set on fire, the flames pooling at her groin, and at the first whiff of Trent's cologne, her brain had become incommunicado. _

How hard can it be?_ Daria thought to herself as she reached up to rub Trent's back, feeling a surge of power when he moaned slightly in her ear, followed with a soft "that feels good." After all, men and women had been performing this ancient act for centuries. With that decisive thought, Daria pushed her hands under the hem of Trent's shirt, pushing it up. She was fascinated at the feel of sinew and muscle in his back. She had always thought of Trent as thin, but she supposed he must have a bit of bulk from hauling heavy instruments and equipment._

_Trent pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it across the room. _So much for staying neat,_ Daria snickered to herself as she met his lips again and let him explore her mouth, his kisses becoming longer and more urgent. Daria could feel his hardness poking against her hip, and found herself curious at what he looked like under his tattered jeans. She was so lost in conjecture that she barely noticed Trent helping her pull her shirt off, leaving her in her white lacey bra, until she shivered at the feel of cool air hitting her bare back._

_"We should move to the bed. I doubt having sex standing up would work for your first time." Trent laughed, ending in his hacking cough. Daria simply shook her head in reply, smiling her Mona Lisa smile._

_"It's something to consider in the future, though." Daria replied, and Trent chuckled as he lay on his back and gently guided her to straddle him. Daria took a deep breath, then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. She watched Trent's eyes darken with lust as she pulled each strap slowly down her arm, then tossed the garment in the same direction his shirt had gone earlier._

_"God, you're gorgeous, you know? I didn't realize it, but under all those clothes, you're hot." Trent said gruffly as he took Daria's hands and guided them to the button of his jeans. Her hands trembling just a bit, as much with excitement as nervousness, Daria unbuttoned his pants and hooked her hands around the waistbands of his jeans and boxers. He lifted his hips just long enough her to pull the garments down and off of his legs, and toss them to the end of the bed. When Daria turned back to her partner, she found him ready and waiting, stroking his member slightly with his left hand while he rummaged in his top drawer with the right. He pulled out a slight square package and handed it her, and at first glance Daria realized it was a condom._

_"You know how to do it, to put it on me?" Trent asked quietly, pausing his ministrations to meet her eyes. "You need to know how to stay safe, Daria." Daria nodded slightly in acknowledgement as she carefully tore open the top of the wrapper like she had been shown in Biology, so as to not tear the fragile latex. She pulled the prophylactic out and gently rolled it onto Trent, making sure to leave a small bubble at the top. She looked up at him, a small grin on her face at a job done correctly, and he smiled back at her. Trent grabbed Daria's hand and pulled her up so that her face with even with his. He kissed her again as he ran a hand gently down her arm, then up and towards her breast. _

_When Trent cupped her breast in his large, warm hand, Daria again lost all coherent thought. She had masturbated enough times alone in her room to know that stimulating her nipples would help her get wet and ready, but she normally had to put some effort into it. This was an entirely different sensation. The calluses on Trent's hands were creating just enough friction between his skin and hers to stimulate her nerves. She felt another rush of moisture between her legs and whimpered a bit in response, then blushed at the sound that had escaped her._

_Trent's lips pulled away from her mouth and crossed her collarbone, towards her ear as his hand traveled down her stomach toward the waist of her skirt. Trent licked the soft spot of her neck, just below her ear as he brushed her skirt to the side and cupped her over her panties. _

_"Don't be embarrassed, Daria, I like it when you tell me how you feel. You're so wet, I can feel it. Are you ready for me?" Trent whispered in her ear as he pushed her panties to the side and ran his long, slender finger between her folds. Daria stood abruptly, pulled her skirt and panties off and tossed them over her shoulder, indifferent to where they landed. As she straddled Trent again she whispered in a choked voice, "I'm ready, Trent. Please."_

_Trent pulled Daria to him, and with another long kiss, turned them both over. He pulled both of his pillows behind Daria so that she would be supported, then lay her down. He ran his finger through his folds again, stopping at the tiny bundle of nerves that would take her to paradise. As he began to slowly massage Daria's clit in circles, he noticed her eyes beginning to close and the flush on her face. Her breath sped up as his ministrations did, and within a few minutes she was whimpering loudly and clutching his upper arms so hard her fingers had turned white._

_Daria couldn't remember ever making herself orgasm that fast. Trent's fingers were simply amazing, but when he finally pulled his fingers away from her, she was left with the feeling of wanting more. Before she could protest, Trent had poured what looked like hand sanitizer, but Daria assumed it was lubricant, into his hand and stroked his condom-covered member just before settling at her entrance. He lined his body up with hers, supporting himself on her elbows as he kissed her again, possibly for the last time. _

_"Are you ready?" Trent asked, and at Daria's nod, he pushed in slowly until he could feel the thin barrier separating them. He stopped for a minute, letting her adjust to the intrusion, and when he saw her jaw tense, he pulled out and pushed in as quickly as he could, then stopped. Daria let out a hiss at the penetration, and they both felt a warm trickle run down their legs. Trent looked down at Daria, concerned about the pain. After a few minutes, she looked up at him, wonder on her face._

_"It doesn't hurt any more, but go slow, please?" Trent nodded, and gritting his teeth, set as slow a pace as he could. Within a few minutes, thankfully, he felt her contracting around him, and her face was scrunched up in what he hoped was bliss, and not pain. A few strokes more and Trent came with her, stopping just long enough to brush her sweaty hair away from her forehead. He pulled out, pulled the rubber off and threw it towards the waste basket, too spent to see if he actually made it. Trent reached into his drawer again and pulled out a hand towel. He used to gently clean the fluids of their joining off of her, as Daria was still staring stupidly at the ceiling. Trent shook his head and grinned briefly at her as he wiped himself off and tossed the towel into the pile with his shirt._

_Trent turned to his side and pulled Daria towards him. She didn't resist, but rolled toward him and rested her head on his chest. _

_"So what did you think?" Trent asked, curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Wow. Uh. Yea. Just, wow." Daria replied, her eyes drooping more with every minute._

_"I made you speechless." Trent laughed as he hugged her to him. Daria's only reply was a soft snore._

_

* * *

  
_

After a frantic session of love-making, Trent pulled Daria towards him. She didn't resist, but rolled toward him and rested her head on his chest.

"Daria?" Trent asked, wondering if she was still coherent.

"Mmmmm?" Was her only reply.

"Just like yesterday." Trent smiled as he kissed the top of her auburn head. Trent wondered briefly what tomorrow would bring as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N2: **I know people are reading this story. I can see you on my handy profile traffic thingie! Please please please leave a review and let me know what you think. Like it, hate it, think my characters are too over-the-top? Let me know. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I don't have an active beta, so if you find a mistake, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it. -Angel


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own it. Please don't sue, I'm broke.

**A/N**: So here it is, the last chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know. I try my best to reply to all reviews.

The next morning, Daria came to consciousness slowly, only vaguely aware of the warm pressure of Trent's arm lying across her hip. She smacked her tongue against the back of her top teeth in a futile attempt to fight her perpetual morning dry-mouth, and recoiled slightly at the fuzzy feeling. Rather than get up and head to the bathroom for her morning ablutions, she closed her mouth again and snuggled further into the bed linens, warming her bum against Trent's crotch. She smiled softly at his morning erection as he grunted in response as he turned toward her, pulling her to him in a spoon position. As she slowly began to wake, Daria let her memories of similar situations crash over her.

* * *

_She woke slowly, the light filtering in from the window making her head throb mercilessly. She threw her left arm out to retrieve her glasses before making her way to the bathroom, needing desperately to relieve herself. Instead of coming in contact with her bedside table, she felt a head of short, bristly hair, and suddenly she remembered where she was. There was a soft grunt and a muttered "The banana stole my keys, officer." Daria resisted the urge to snicker as she placed both palms against her eyes in an attempt to block out the light._

_Daria felt the bed shift and suddenly, Trent was no longer lying next to her. She heard him groan and scratch at some part of his anatomy as he walked out of the room in nothing but his birthday suit towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, when he returned, she had resorted to pulling one of his pillows over her head. She groaned when she heard his chuckle, which quickly disintegrated into a hacking cough._

"_Morning, sleepyhead. I'm going downstairs to get coffee. Feel free to come down, or sleep. Whatever."_

_By the time Daria had dressed and made herself semi-presentable enough to wander into the kitchen for coffee, Trent was nowhere to be found. Daria let herself out of the Lane household, locking the door behind her as she left, and made her way home, knowing her mother would be full of questions about her birthday party. As she trudged down the sidewalk and around the corner, Daria completely missed Trent, who was getting out of his car, a box of doughnuts in his hand._

_As she walked, she became vaguely aware of the soreness in her groin and the backs of her legs, and couldn't help grinning slightly to herself. Her temporary grin quickly turned upside down as she realized that this experience was probably a one-time thing. That idea being noted, Daria also realized that she was likely to be uncomfortable the next time she saw Trent. _No, _she told herself, _I will not do that again. We're both adults, I can handle being near him. _With her mind made up, Daria quickened her pace. Just as she slid her key in the front door knob, her mobile phone began to chirp.(1). _

_Daria slid the small, silver cellular phone out of her pocket carefully and quirked a brow at the unfamiliar number before deciding to answer it, even though she didn't know who might be on the other line._

"_Talk fast." Daria stated into the phone in her normal monotone._

"_Hola, mi amiga. So, how did your night go?" _

"_Mission accomplished, thank you."_

"_You're welcome, and how is my brother this morning?"_

"_I wouldn't know, he was gone when I finally dragged myself downstairs."_

"_That ass. I'll get him for leaving you there alone."_

"_Don't sweat it."_

"_Well, do you want to get some pizza for lunch and compare notes?"_

"_Compare notes? You mean you're not a German anymore, Comrade?"(2)_

"_Not for a few months," Jane laughed in reply, "I've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Moreno."_

"_Who?"_

"_Y'know, Jesse, the bass player in Mystik? Usually wears leather pants and a vest?"_

"_Oh, him. I wasn't aware he could string two words together."_

"_He's just a quiet guy, Daria. So, Pizza King at noon?"_

"_See you there, I just have to get a shower and let the parental units know I'm still alive after last night. I need to decompress before dinner tonight anyway."_

"_Oh, the family birthday thing? Sucks to be you."_

"_Yea, whatever. Later."_

"_Adios, amiga."_

As Daria stretched and turned towards Trent, watching the sunlight filter across his stubbled jaw, she smiled softly at the memory of those last few months before she'd left for Raft. Jane had, indeed, taken Trent to task for leaving her alone in the house, and he'd hastily explained that after he'd realized there was no edible food in the house, he'd made a pastry run, and when he'd come back, she was gone. Jane encouraged Trent to call her best friend and make it up to her for the mistake, and the next Friday night, Daria had been surprised at the sound of Jake shouting that she had a phone call.

They had spoken briefly, figured out they had missed paths, and decided to go see the latest movie, simply as friends. Daria tried not to blush as Trent threw his arm around her waist as they walked back to his car, and she even caught herself smiling softly as he held the passenger door open for her. She guessed she should have been bothered that he went straight to his house afterward, but she found she wasn't, especially when he leaned over the seat and uttered gruffly in her ear,

"Janey is out again. Want to keep me company?"

Over the next few months, Trent and Daria established a routine. If he didn't have a gig, he would pick her up at her house around seven, and they would go out to a movie or dinner, then make their way either to the giant strawberry or to Casa Lane. If the band was playing, Jane and she would ride together to the gig and Jane would take Jesse home, leaving Daria free to ride home with Trent. Daria always enjoyed the rides to the Lane household with Trent. He never expected her to make small talk, instead content to remain silent on the drive, occasionally broken by the sound of a yawn. When they would reach his home, they would usually go straight to bed. Sure, they would occasionally have sex, but most of the time they both fell asleep, knowing that the sensation of waking up next to a warm body in the morning was fleeting, lasting only until Daria left for Boston with Jane.

Every morning, Daria woke up at the crack of dawn, when the light filtering through the window in Trent's bedroom flitted across her face. She would watch him sleep for a few minutes, then kiss him softly on the forehead before dressing and making her way downstairs, saying goodbye to Jane if she happened to be home from her morning run. Daria would then head home, quietly let herself in, dress for school, have breakfast with her family, and carry on her day as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Currently, as she watched Trent sigh in his sleep and turn over on his side, she thought about the last morning she had woken up at his side. It was a Sunday, the day her parents had scheduled to take her to RAFT and get her settled in the dorm. She, Jane and Trent had had a long, wonderful summer of hanging out, talking and laughing together, but the time had come for it to end. As she had leant over to place her usual soft kiss on his forehead, his eyes had slowly opened and he gave her one of his rare soft smiles.

"_When will I see you again?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_We'll come to Boston, Jesse and me, soon."_

"_That'll be nice."_

As Daria had walked out of his bedroom, she still wasn't entirely sure, but she thought he'd mumbled something at her before falling back to sleep. He'd never visited her in Boston. Jesse had come to visit Jane on a bi-weekly basis, and Daria had looked behind him at the empty doorway, hoping that this time Trent would follow him in, with the soft smile that he reserved just for her. One day in the middle of her sophomore year, Jesse gave them both the news that Mystik had been signed by a small Independent record label, and they would be hitting the road within the next week.

As Daria traced her fingers gently down the side of Trent's face, feeling the scratchy stubble on his chin, she recalled the short conversation she'd had with him. It had taken all of her nerve to punch in the numbers to the Lane household, and all of her nerve to not hang up after the first few rings. After twenty-two, Daria remembered counting, Trent finally answered with a gruff, sleepy hello.

"_Still a late sleeper, I see."_

"_Oh, hey Daria."_

"_I hear the band got signed."_

"_Yea, it was pretty cool. So, uh, I guess Jesse told Jane."_

"_It would've been nice to hear it from you."_

"_Yea, about that. Sorry I haven't been up there. Been busy."_

"_Sure, I understand. Look, I have to go."_

"_Sure," Daria heard Trent swallow, "Hey, Daria?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_I'll miss you. While we're on the road and stuff."_

"_I'll miss you too, Trent."_

Daria sighed in resignation. Until the previous night, that was the last time she'd even spoken to Trent. Every time she had come to visit Jane, the band just happened to be on the road. It was convenient for Daria, as she could put off facing her feelings for Trent, and now was no exception. As she leaned of to place her customary kiss on his forehead, Trent's eyes opened and grinned sleepily at her.

"'Morning."

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Daria replied as she pulled away from him and sat up in the bed. She scooted backwards until her back hit the headboard just as there was a loud banging on the bedroom door.

"Uncle Trent! Mom says to get your lazy ass out of bed or she'll eat all the waffles!" Summer's voice came through the door in a loud shout, and the two heard her skip down the hall to the room she assumed Daria was sleeping in. They heard her knock again, this time softer. She waited a few minutes and stated, not quite as loudly,

"Aunt Daria, mom says breakfast is ready." Trent and Daria both chuckled as they heard the rapid thump-thump of someone running down stairs, then Summer's voice drifting up.

"Mom, I knocked on both doors and didn't get an answer, but I peeked in Aunt Daria's room and the bed was empty. I think she might have went to keep Uncle Trent company." Daria huffed when she heard Jesse and Jane both burst into hysterical laughter, and punched Trent lightly on the arm when she felt him quivering with suppressed chuckles. They shrugged at each other as they got out of bed and began to dress in the dim light of the room, neither wanting to flip the light on, filling the room with the harsh glare from the bulb. A few minutes later, they again heard the thump-thump of someone running up the stairs, and Summer's voice again came drifting through the door.

"Mom says for Uncle Trent to get out of your pants, Aunt Daria! Are you playing dress-up? I don't think your pants will fit him. There's lots of waffles, if you don't hurry I'll eat them all!" And again, she ran back down the stairs, completely missing the burst of laughter that this time came from inside the bedroom. The duo finally dressed and made their way downstairs, each fixing themselves a mug of coffee before taking a seat at the table, Daria sitting next to Jane and Trent between his sister and his best mate, where he could watch Daria. She would be leaving that afternoon to head back to Boston, and he wasn't entirely sure if it would be another ten years before he saw her again. He knew it was entirely possible.

Everyone finished their meal; Daria helped Jane with the dishes, and helped Summer dry and put them away. Daria then went back upstairs to pack her bag and make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before taking her bag downstairs and setting it next to the door. Before everyone knew it, it was Sunday evening and time for Daria to get back on the road and head back to her home, job and life in Boston. Daria was a bit saddened that Trent had made his escape early, with a quick "See ya around, Daria," but she wasn't altogether surprised. She had missed her chance years ago, and she could live with that decision.

As Daria threw her bag in the passenger seat of the Jag, and got comfortable in the driver's seat, leaning out of the window for one last hug from her god-daughter, she caught a glimpse of something glinting on the dash. When she reached the stop sign at the end of the road, she pulled the package to her, to find Mystik Spiral's newest CD, with a note folded and attached with a rubber band. Curious, she unfolded it to find Trent's messy scrawl.

_Daria,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye this afternoon, but I'm so tired of telling you goodbye with no knowledge of when I'll see you again. I know it's late in the game for apologies, but I think that's the reason I never came to visit while you and Janey were in college. Jess would come back to our apartment and mope for days and I didn't want to be in that same mood, it kills my muse. I want you to know that you cross my mind every day, and I hope you think of me every once in a while. _

_Remember the morning you left for college? I don't know if you heard me as you walked out of my door, but I didn't think so then, and I'm confident now that you have no idea how much I love you. I wanted to give you this disc now, before I miss my chance. It doesn't even go out to the stores until next month. Most of it is our normal stuff, but I want you to hear track 8. I asked Janey to give you my cell number. Call me, anytime, day or night. I'll be here for you._

_Trent._

Daria sniffled a bit and wiped at her eyes in frustration. She was a grown woman, damn it, a simple note shouldn't have the ability to make her into a weeping mess. She unplugged her Mp3 player and popped the shiny disc into the car's player and flipped through the tracks to number eight, as he suggested. Trent was right, the song was quite different from their usual style, which leant heavily on steel guitar riffs and fast drum beats to make up for the unintelligible lyrics. The sound of a soft acoustic guitar playing came through the speakers, and Trent's voice, perpetually voice from a lot of loud singing, softly crooned the lyrics, and Daria listened as she flew down the freeway towards Boston, tears streaming unheeded down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Perhaps it was homesickness, or already missing her friends, or for missed opportunities, but with each tear she felt a little bit of her stress and bitterness melt away, and her soul felt a bit freer. When Daria finally reached her apartment building late that night, she reached in her pocket for the keys she had stuffed in there when she'd gotten out of the car, and felt another folded piece of paper, one she assumed Jane had stuffed in her pocket when she'd hugged her goodbye. She pulled it out and found a ten-digit number with two simple words: _Call him._ Daria pulled out her cell phone, punched the numbers in, committing them to memory as she did so, and pushed send as she shut the door behind her.

**Side notes:**

(1)Daria and I would be about the same age, as we both graduated high school in 2000. By then, I had a cell phone, a very small silver Samsung (even smaller than the ones made today, ironically enough) All it did was make and receive calls, and you could save numbers in the address book. It didn't even have the simple snake game (I believe Nokia was the first to have that.) As Helen is a hot-shot lawyer, and Jake a consultant, therefore Daria comes from an affluent family (as did I) her parents would be busy a lot (as portrayed by the show) and want to keep track of her and Quinn any way possible. Helen would see a mobile phone that Daria could carry in her pocket a perfect way to keep tabs on her, even if it was her secretary that was doing the tabbing.

(2)Just a funny side note, this is what my best friend and I used in reference to losing our virginity, so our parents wouldn't know what we were talking about. Teenagers can be stupid, we all know this.

Because I know people will ask, I made up some lyrics for Trent's song to Daria, I'll Be There For You.I'm not going to promise they are good, by any stretch of the imagination; I've always sucked at writing lyrics.

_I'll Be There For You_

_You've taken my heart,_

_And you've taken my soul._

_The time as it passes_

_Is taking its toll._

_Hear the shattered pieces _

_Of my heart as it falls_

_To the floor, hear me scream_

_As I beat on the walls_

_Surrounding this cell_

_I'm standing in hell._

_Are you standing here with me?_

_Is your love for me true?_

_When you're in Purgatory_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll be there for you_

_When you fall_

_I'll be there for you_

_When you cry_

_I'll be there for you_

_When you're sad_

_I'll be there for you _

_I'll be nigh._

_When the going gets rough_

_And you feel like you're losing control._

_When life gets tough_

_And you're down on your luck_

_Just remember I love you_

_And I'm missing you, dear_

_No matter how far away I am_

_My heart will always be near._

'_Cause I'll be there for you _

_When you're sad_

_I'll be there for you_

_When you're mad_

_I'll be there for you_

_When you no matter what._

_I'll be there for you _

_And I hope you know that._


End file.
